The present invention relates to a curing oven for mineral wool, especially rock wool or glass wool, comprising a pair of endless conveyors for feeding impregnated mineral wool in the shape of mats of appropriate thickness through the oven, which pair of conveyors are arranged in a housing and facing each other for cooperation, whereby the oven comprises pressure-- and evacuation chambers arranged on either side of the cooperating parts of the conveyors and intended for feeding heated medium through the mat.
Mineral wool is extensively used for insulation purposes and for this purpose the mineral wool is often offered for sale in the shape of mats. The manufacture of such mats is mainly accomplished in such a way that the initial (base) material is spun and then together with a binding agent is introduced into a conveyor which exerts a certain pressure on the material to cause it attain the desired thickness and the intended density. A curing of the material impregnated with the binding agent must however be effected; this curing has previously been accomplished by feeding hot air to the material when situated on the conveyor. The hot air has sometimes been fed through a pair of so called "air boxes" located on both sides of the conveyor. It, however, has proved that the curing will not be sufficiently uniform, and depending on, that the air used for curing purposes has a relatively high temperature, of the rating 200.degree.-300.degree. C, problems with heat leakage has arisen and a considerable increase of the ambient temperature has thereby been caused. The high temperature of the air easily causes an overcuring on the upper side of the mat, whereas as insufficient curing is obtained on the underside of the mat.